


Listen to my Voice (Ignore Everything Else)

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: "Villain" Spider-Parker [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Cute Kids, Cute Lila Barton, Cute Peter Parker, Gen, Morally Grey Peter Parker, No Endgame, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Scary Peter Parker, Villain Peter Parker, We Die Like Men, an hour, written in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Some kind of robot army tries to destroy New York, the Avengers deal with it, while Peter deals with a certain set of terrified children.





	Listen to my Voice (Ignore Everything Else)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic of my Villain Spider-Parker series, but can be read as a stand-alone :)

Screams fill the air. Cooper grabs his little brother and sister by their hands and begins running. Cassie is being pulled alone by Lila, and Nathaniel is whimpering, terrified. They lost the babysitter, damn it.

Buildings and cars explode in the distance, Cooper flinches at every noise, snapping his head around to look for their babysitter. She's not here. Panic sets into his bones and he pulls his siblings and sort-of-cousin into a dark alleyway.

Nathaniel begins crying as more screams and smoke fill the air. Cooper kneels down in front of him and smiles comfortingly. "Hey, hey Nat, you're okay. It's just- a little loud. You're gonna be fine." Cooper mumbles, pulling Nathaniel into his arms.

While Nathaniel cries into his shoulder, Lila kneels beside them, and Cassie glances around the corner of the alleyway- looking out into the battlefield.

"Hey." Comes a voice from behind them. Cooper flinches and moves to cover his siblings with his body, wary of the stranger. He's wearing a red and blue... onesie? Hoodie? He's not sure.

"W-what do you want?" Cooper stutters, gritting his teeth angrily. The guy squats down about a metre away and tilts his head to the side.

"It's dangerous, we're in the middle of a battle, and I heard crying. Came to investigate." The man- boy?- shrugs, and then points to the youngest. "Is he okay? No injuries?"

Cooper glances down at his brother and then back up at the guy. "Just scared." He replies curtly. The guy nods, and Cooper thinks he's going to leave, but then he pulls something out of his pocket and holds it out to Cooper.

"Here. They're ear mufflers, hopefully it'll help him calm down? Without all the noise?" He offers them up, and Cooper takes them cautiously. He nods once in thanks and then helps Nathaniel put them in his ears. Almost instantaneously he calms down, sniffles are the only things heard from him then onward.

Cassie is still looking out at all the destruction and the guy looks at her with a tilt of his head, Cooper freezes, expecting the worst. "Hey kid," The guy starts, and Cassie glances over at him openly. "What are you doing over there? It's dangerous."

Cassie smiles toothily. "Nah! My daddy is out there fighting them, so we're not in any danger!" She exclaims, and just at that moment, a bot comes around the corner and aims at her.

Cooper goes to scream, and it's almost as if he's put in the earplugs himself, because all the noise suddenly fades into nothing in his fear. The onesie-clad man springs into action and shoots Cassie with a web, pulling it back so she flies into his arms, and then places her down beside Cooper.

"Don't move!" It sounds like he's grinning behind the fabric face-mask and then he attacks the bot, kicking it in what appears to be it's face. Once the thing is out for the count, the guy rushes back over to them looks up at the tall buildings either side of them, and sees a stable balcony. "Alright, one at a time I'm gonna take you guys up there so you're safe from the bots. Okay?" 

They each nod, except for Nathaniel who's face is buried in his older brother's shirt. The guy nods back and then lifts Cassie into his arms, she looks excited, and grins as he lifts her and himself up onto the balcony. Then Lila goes up.

The guy kneels beside Cooper and Nathaniel in thought, and then scoops them both up into one arm. He doesn't look to be struggling in any way, and lifts them up effortlessly onto the platform.

Nathaniel is looking around now, much more calm than earlier. Well, until he sees the guy, and then he starts screaming, "Stranger! Stranger!" and squirms in his brother's hold.

The guy panics, looking out of the alleyway at the bots that turn their way, and then he pulls off the hood, and rips off the mask, showing an ordinary teenage boy underneath. He reaches out for Nathaniel, and the boy shrieks again. The guy's face is down right terrified now, and he plucks the earplugs out so Nathaniel can hear him.

"Fa la nana bambino," The boy begins singing loudly over the cries, and Nathaniel stops crying for a moment to just listen to the foreign words. "Fa la nana bel bambin." The guy reaches out and gently takes Nathaniel's hands, and surprisingly the boy lets him. "Fa la nina, fa la nana,"

The guy's voice is soothing to listen to, and Nathaniel has forgotten all about his earlier cries, the only evidence of it is the tears clinging to his eyelashes. "Nei braeceti della mamma." He lifts a hand up and uses his thumb to wipe away Nathaniel's tears, a soft smile on his face.

"Whoa, that was so pretty! Where'd you learn to sing that, mister?" Lila asks, ever the curious one.

The boy smiles and gets comfortable against the banister, glancing backwards to see the disinterested bots zooming away towards the action. "My aunt used to sing it to me whenever I was upset, or couldn't sleep." He explains running a hand through his short brown- almost curly- hair. "Sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man. But you gotta keep that a secret, okay?" He holds a finger to his lips and smiles cheekily.

They all nod with various smiles on their faces, even Cooper is smiling softly.

"I'm Lila Barton! This is Cooper, and Nathaniel, my brothers." She introduces them each in turn, and then looks over at Cassie. "And that's Cassie Lang, our cousin!"

Peter smiles and shakes the tiny hands that are offered to him. "Very nice to meet you all. I heard you say Barton-" He looks over at Lila curiously. "Would your father happen to be Clint Barton?" He asks.

Lila nods, clearly excited that he knows their dad. "Yes! Do you work with him? Are you an Avenger too?" Peter laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm not an Avenger, I'm a vigilante, though some would sooner call me a villain than anything." He says, sounding only a little bitter. 

Cassie looks confused, and asks, "Why's that?"

"I did some bad things for good reasons. And people didn't like that I did the bad things, but I had to." He explains simply, and at their continued confusion, he elaborates. "Like, Cooper, imagine that someone at school pushed Lila over and she got seriously hurt, you could tell a teacher, but she'd still be hurt, and the person that pushed her would get punished or not, depending on the teacher."

Cooper and Lila nod.

"Well, that's the best way to do things. But sometimes, there's no option like that. Sometimes there's no teacher, and the person that pushed Lila was really trying to kill her." Lila jumps and Cooper's eyes darken. "So, I take matters into my own hands, and I do the punishing. Right then and there, no law behind my back to help me.

"And some people don't like it. They think that everyone should get a fair trial. But some people don't deserve that trial. And that's where I work." He finishes his explanation and the kids around him nod.

"Well, for what it's worth mister, I don't think you're a villain." Lila says sweetly, and Cassie readily agrees.

"Yeah! You saved me after all!" She exclaims, and Peter laughs and thanks them.

There's no real loud noises in the background anymore, and Peter pulls out his phone to check something. When he finally seems to find what he's looking for, he smiles and nods. He glances around the alleyway to make sure it's clear, and then looks back at them.

"The fight's over, which means your parents are gonna be looking for you." He pulls his mask back over his face and then pulls up the hood. "Remember, you can't tell anyone who I am, or else I'll get in big trouble."

"Not even dad?" Cooper asks.

"Well, you can tell him, and any of the Avengers, but only because they know who I am. Okay?" He smiles and receives nods and agreement in reply. "Alright-y, now, I'm gonna put a bit of web on you, and lower you to the ground. It might seem a bit scary, but it's quicker than going up and down again."

Cassie steps forward, a brave look on her face, and then he sprays a bit of web, attaches it to her back, and lowers her safely to the ground. He repeats this for all of them, and finally, he jumps down. He clears them of the webs and ushers them out of the alley.

Destruction is everywhere, trees are still on fire, or else are still smoking from being recently on fire.

"Cooper! Lila! Nathaniel!" A man shouts, and they all look over to see two men running towards them. One is clearly Clint Barton- or the Hawkeye- but he's not sure who the other is.

"Daddy!" Cassie shouts, launching herself at the other man, who is wearing a full on almost astronaut suit. He catches her and they hug. Clint kneels down and lets his kids run into his arms as he scoops them into a big hug.

Peter watches, not awkwardly, just smiling easily behind his mask.

Cassie's dad opens his helmet and Clint finally stands up so they both face Peter.

"Spider-Man." Clint says curtly, and Peter faintly remembers Cooper sounding similar.

"At your service, Big Bird." He replies, bowing exaggeratedly, making Lila and Cassie giggle. Clint rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly at the teen's antics.

"Daddy, daddy! Spider-Man saved us!" Lila grins, and Clint looks from her to Cooper, requiring confirmation. Cooper nods, smiling softly and Clint is blown away. His kids are so comfortable with this boy, and he has no idea why. Even Nathaniel is smiling in the boy's direction every so often.

"Well. Thanks." Clint says awkwardly, giving Peter a respectful nod.

Peter just shrugs casually, "It was no problem. They kept me company." A pause. "They're good kids." He half-smiles under his mask and squats down to say his goodbyes. Hugs and fist bumps are exchanged, and then he's webbing away and swinging off into the city.

Clint and Scott watch him go with vaguely interested looks on their faces, but it quickly disappears once he looks back at his kids. They need to get back to the tower and make sure none of them were hurt and just hiding it.

And then he was going to have a word with his damned babysitter!


End file.
